Sweetest Mother's Day
by GlambertLovesBTR
Summary: What does Carlos and his daughter Sophia do to make sure that Maggie has the best Mother's Day ever? Summary sucks, but oh well!


**This is for all of the mothers out there! Happy Mother's Day and I hope you enjoy this! xoxo, Maddie :)**

* * *

Maggie woke up to the sound of her daughter Sophia giggling downstairs, something that always brought a smile to her face even if it was early in the morning. As she turned on her side to see if her husband Carlos was still asleep, she saw that there was no one beside her. Taking his place on the bed was a Post-It note for her. Maggie picked it up and read it out loud to herself.

_Morning, beautiful! When you wake up, come downstairs. Sophia and I have some surprises for you. Love, Carlos. Oh! And Happy Mother's Day!_

Maggie chuckled to herself after she read her husband's note. She threw the covers off herself and got out of bed. She yawned as she rubbed her hazel eyes, still trying to wake up all the way. Not feeling like getting dressed up at the moment, she just threw her curly black hair up into a messy bun and left on her black tank top and grey basketball shorts and left her room.

As she descended down the stairs, Carlos's laughing and Sophia's giggling grew louder. When Maggie finally reached the bottom steps, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Carlos and Sophia were complete covered with flour, whipped cream, and even some egg yolk. They looked absolutely ridiculous, but Maggie knew that they were trying to make her breakfast so it just made the whole situation look sweeter.

Her husband and daughter turned to see Maggie doubled over in laughter. Both of them started to blush and smile sheepishly.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," Carlos said, embarrassed.

"Hey yourself," Maggie chuckled, wiping the tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes, "Oh my god, that's the best wake-up call ever!"

"Yeah, we tried to make you some waffles but I sort of 'accidentally' sprayed some whipped cream on Sophia's face and from there, the whole thing went-"

"I think I can figure out the rest," Maggie cut him off, still giggling.

Four year old Sophia ran up to her mother and wrapped her small arms around her legs. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy! Sorry we ruined your breakfast…"

Maggie picked up her little girl and smiled at her, not caring she was getting breakfast ingredients on her clothes. "It's okay, sweetheart." She poked Sophia's button nose. "It's the thought that counts." Maggie kissed her daughter's cheek, making her giggle.

Carlos walked over to Maggie. "Happy Mother's Day, beautiful." He tilted her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, baby," Maggie beamed, sneaking in another kiss.

"Ew!" Sophia cried out, covering her small eyes. Both Maggie and Carlos chuckled at their daughter's reaction.

"Why don't you go get Mommy's gift from your room so we can give it to her?" Carlos suggested. Sophia's face immediately lightened up at the idea. She jumped out of her mother's arms and ran straight to her room upstairs.

Maggie turned around to get another good look at her husband's flour covered face and started to laugh again. Carlos grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on his wife's nose. He kissed the sweet topping off, making Maggie scrunch her nose in a way Carlos found absolutely adorable.

"Sweet," Carlos said, wrapping his arms around her, "But not as sweet as you, of course."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her husband's corny compliment, but she was in too much of a good mood to say anything sarcastic back. With an adorable and sweet daughter and a caring and loving husband like hers, how could she not be in awe? She wrapped her own arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, Carlos," she told him.

Carlos grinned and kissed the top of Maggie's head. "I love you too, beautiful. And by the way, I'm probably gonna need help cleaning all of this stuff off me later when I take a shower." Maggie looked up at Carlos and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh.

"I'll definitely take that offer into consideration," Maggie giggled. She kissed her husband's cheek.

All of a sudden, Sophia rushed back down to the kitchen with a pink gift bag with red hearts on it. With her father's help, she placed the bag on top of the island. Sophia smiled at her mother, dimples appearing on her chubby little cheeks.

"Open it, Mommy!" she said eagerly.

Maggie sat down on one of the stools, pulling her little girl on her lap. The first thing she pulled out of the bag was a homemade card.

"I made it myself!" Sophia proudly stated. Maggie chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Well, it looks beautiful, sweetheart." On the front of the card was 'Happy Mother's Day' written in blue crayon. Underneath it was two stick figures, one larger than the other, holding hands. Above the larger one's head said 'Mommy' and the other said 'Me', which of course meant Sophia.

Inside the card was a large red heart. Inside the heart, Sophia had written, _"Hi, Mommy! Thank you for being the best mom any little kid could ever ask for! You are always there to kiss my boo-boos to make them better, sing for me when I have a nightmare, and to help me when I don't know how to spell a word. You're the funniest, sweetest, and prettiest woman ever and I'll love you forever! Love, Sophia"_

Maggie was sure that her heart had absolutely melted. How in the world did she ever get so lucky to have a family as amazing as this? She wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Sophia asked. Her mother put down the card and gave her the biggest hug.

"Aw, I absolutely love it, baby!" Maggie told her, "This is the sweetest thing ever!"

"It's not over yet, beautiful," Carlos told Maggie. He nodded towards the bag. "Look what else is in there."

Curious, Maggie reached into the bag and pulled out a light blue thick photo album. Tears started to fill Maggie's eyes as she skimmed through the book with her husband and daughter. It had almost every single memory she had with her family.

It started out with when Carlos and Maggie were playing in his parents' backyard when they were around two years old. They were chasing his dog around and swimming in the kiddie pool. Then there were pictures of when they started preschool together and Maggie was crying a bit in the picture because she was scared to go and leave her parents, but Carlos held her hand the whole time.

"I can't believe you put this picture in here," Maggie chuckled and shook her head.

"It was her idea," Carlos said, pointing at Sophia. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at her dad, but he just laughed and ruffled her hair.

Maggie was soon looking through the pages when Carlos and she were at high school together. There were pictures of when they were in the school plays together, football games, and even when they were each other's dates to prom. Fast forward to a few years later, Carlos and Maggie were standing at the beach in front of their family and friends, saying 'I do' to each other and kissing each other for the first time as husband and wife.

Then, there were pictures of when Maggie was pregnant with Sophia. Carlos always did think that she was the cutest with a baby bump. Soon, Maggie was lying in the hospital bed with her hair a mess and no makeup on, but she was holding the most beautiful baby girl she'd ever seen. It was one of Carlos's favorite pictures ever, even though Maggie always complained that she looked gross, but he thought she was gorgeous. The final pages were filled with pictures of Sophia when she was growing up, from her first steps to her first dance recital and different family vacations.

After Maggie closed the photo album, she wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Sophia had a worried look on her face when she saw her mother crying.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked innocently, "Did you not like your present?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Maggie wrapped her daughter in the biggest hug she could ever give. "This is the best present I have ever gotten in my entire life. I love it so much. Thank you, Sophia."

Sophia looked relieved that her mother liked her gift. "I'm glad you like it, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Sophia." Maggie looked at her husband and held his hand. "Thank you so much, Carlos."

Carlos, who also had tears in his eyes, rubbed the back of his wife's hand and kissed her on the lips. "Anything for the best friend, wife, and mother in the world. I love you so much, Marguerite Santana Garcia. Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
